


你相信天堂吗？

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>派派恶魔设定，我和平爱好者，不主张杀人（喂）</p>
            </blockquote>





	你相信天堂吗？

你相信天堂吗？ 

Zach不信。 

从小就失去父亲，跟母亲兄长相依为命。一直过着刀头舔血的生活，不是你死就是我活。虽然母亲是个虔诚的天主教徒，可Zach觉得自己所处的环境，与其相信天堂，不如相信地狱。 

遇到Chris是一次意外。 

年轻气盛的Zach虽然已经在道上小有名气，可缺乏经验，不知天高地厚，惹了不该惹的人——黑道龙头老大的独子Millie Glenn。很明显，Glenn家并不允许自己唯一的儿子跟个毛头小子混在一起。所以当Zach抱着一堆蔬菜水果走在回家路上的时候，他被差不多十个人围住了。饶是强如Zach，也双拳难敌四手。当他被揍得浑身是血躲进小巷子里时，面前站了一个人。Zach下意识地想防卫，可已经筋疲力尽。那个人快速地向他跑来，Zach终于支撑不住，向前跌倒在来人的怀里。失去意识前他的最后一个想法是，这人不会是来接我走的天使吧。 

Zach再一次睁开眼已经是很久以后的事了，久到他足够在梦里将从小到大所有的镜头再回放一遍。他试图动动脖子，可发现脖子被固定住，而且因为自己的动作疼得脑袋里哐啷哐啷响。 

“不想下辈子就这么躺在床上再也动不了就老实躺好。” 

是谁？Glenn家的人么？Zach下意识地想去拿藏在枕头下面的枪，可连胳膊也动弹不得。 

“你现在全身没几个地方能动，而且发着高烧，我建议最好乖乖别动。骨头长歪了脖子断了或者烧成弱智，哪个后果你都承担不起。”那个声音来到了床边。Zach瞪大眼睛看着他，不过这个动作似乎也疼得难以承受。 

是个男人，长得不错的男人。Zach体内的意大利浪漫细胞让他在这种局面下也不忘欣赏美人。个头应该跟自己差不多高，瘦瘦的，身材也不错。不过真正让Zach忍着疼痛盯着他看的，是那人的那双眼睛。如果说那人的眼睛是泳池的深处，Zach甚至萌生出了就这么溺死在里面的想法。他闭上眼睛，开口想说什么，可干涩的喉咙让他未出口的话语变成了咳嗽。一根吸管送到了他的嘴边。Zach艰难地睁开眼，那个人递给他了一杯水，还很细心的插了一根吸管。Zach犹豫着要不要喝，那人似乎能够感觉到他在想什么。“想你死的话，你以为还能活到现在？”Zach想了想，还是咬住了那根吸管。 

Zach之前从不觉得白开水有什么好喝，他喜欢烈一点的东西，比如龙舌兰，比如威士忌。可此时他却觉得这是世界上最好喝的东西。一口气喝完一大杯，他终于觉得活过来了。舔舔干燥的嘴唇，他疼得发出嘶嘶声。那人把水杯放下，站起来帮他擦干净不小心流出来的水。“你是谁？”Zach终于找回声音。那人笑了，笑声很爽朗。“在问别人名字前，至少得告诉我你的名字吧？Diavolo？”Zach顿时浑身绷紧。这人到底是谁？他怎么知道我的外号？他警惕地看着那个人，刚才还觉得很天真的笑颜现在看起来似乎有些恶意。“你到底是谁？”那人脸上的笑容更加天真。“我？我有很多名字，你就叫我Chris吧？你对你的救命恩人还真是不客气啊，Diavolo。” 

*** 

Zachary “Diavolo” Quinto。Diavolo，意大利语，恶魔。 

从那个不知道哪里冒出来的Chris救了自己之后到今天已经快7年了。 

7年前，当他能够自由活动以后的第一件事就是回去找Glenn家寻仇。可是当自己出现在Glenn家大门口的时候，所有人像见了鬼一样慌忙逃窜。Zach很奇怪，尤其是找到Millie Glenn的时候，他一看到自己就像没骨头一样瘫软在地上，一遍又一遍的念着一个词：“Devil。” 

Zach不知道在自己受伤期间发生了什么，会让Glenn家的人都变成这样。也不知道那个看上去只是个金发傻瓜的人是怎么救了自己的。这五年里，他一遍又一遍地回想起Millie Glenn看到自己时念着的那个单词——Devil。一开始他以为不过是自己外号Diavolo的意思，可越想越不对劲。有什么东西呼之欲出。可当他看着团在沙发上嚼着薯片咬着蛋糕沾得满脸饼干渣的Chris时，摇摇头。想太多了。 

其实Zach在跟Chris相识不久以后就上了床。7年来，除了Chris这一个固定床伴，他倒是偶尔也会跟别的人上床。不过一直陪伴在自己身边的只有这一个人。Chris似乎对这个相处模式也没什么意见。他也会时不时的消失好几天，然后突然出现在他的餐厅里大声喊着饿死了Zach你这儿有什么好吃的么。Zach一开始还很好奇Chris消失的时候都去了哪里，可时间一久他也习惯了，总会让人备足各种好吃的，就防止这个小吃货什么时候冒出来。 

一开始以为Chris不过是个金发傻瓜，可时间久了才发现自己错得多离谱。自己只花了5年时间就当上纽约黑道老大不能说不是个奇迹。虽然有时候Chris的心狠手辣连Zach都觉得胆寒，可大多数时候，他还是会像个没心没肺的吃货一样团在他书房的沙发上，听着大家的谈话，适时插两句，然后继续装没事人。 

直到有一天…… 

Zach全身僵直，站在原地不能动弹。面前的Chris浑身是血，手上握着一颗还在跳动的心脏。 

他怎么会出现在这里。这是两个人共同的想法。 

Zach提前一天从匹兹堡老家回来后就想去新冒出来的混混头子地盘上看看。他的地盘上不允许出现drug，可这些新来的外国佬好像不太守规矩。但同时Zach又不想打草惊蛇，所以一个人就开车来了这里。他开到一个没什么人的路口时，好多看上去混混打扮的人在叫着“devil”四处逃窜，可又好像有什么力量在牵制着让他们跑不远。Zach连忙下车，跑过去想看个究竟。 

他站在那里一动不动地看着这个熟悉又陌生的人。Chris身体的每一寸他都熟悉，可眼前这个身后张开黑色翅膀露出嗜血表情的人，他真的不认识。难怪每一次自己遇到什么难搞的对手，Chris都会失踪一段时间，在这段时间里对手会莫名消失。难怪Millie Glenn会一遍遍的喊着“Devil”。难怪自己会顺利从那十个人手里脱险。难怪…… 

看着眼前那人通红的眼睛，Zach猛然意识到，自己的心早就有已经陷落。Chris的手垂了下来，抓在手上的心脏掉在地上发出沉闷的水声，牵制着其他人的力量仿佛一下子消失，那些人一秒钟内全都不知道跑向了那里。Chris转过身背对着Zach。Zach的双腿似乎又恢复了力气，他迈着沉重的脚步向Chris走去。“站着别动！”Chris大喊。这是Zach从没听过的绝望的声音，他还想向前走去。“停下！我会杀了你了！你知道我做得到！”Zach没有听他的，继续向前。Chris身上发出令人窒息的血腥味，Zach几乎不能呼吸，可他依然没有停下脚步。“再往前我真的会杀了你，别以为我不敢！”声音里已经带上了哭腔。Zach从背后抱住了他。Chris挣扎了一下，也没有再动。Zach从背后握住Chris颤抖的双手想让他安静下来。滚烫透明的液体滴落在Zach的手上，他将双臂收得更紧。Chris翅膀的羽毛让Zach很不舒服，可他依然死死抱着Chris不放，仿佛只要稍一松开怀里的人就会消失。 

过了许久，Chris拼命挣开Zach的怀抱，头也不回的向前跑去，Zach根本追不上他，眼睁睁地看着眼前的人张开翅膀望天空中飞去，消失在自己的视线里。 

*** 

7年前，在Zach昏迷时做的那个梦里，他一次又一次的看见父亲倒在血泊里的场景。父亲挣扎着，用最后一口气大喊：“跑！Zachy！快跑！”在父亲的葬礼上，母亲强忍着泪水站在一边向前来吊唁的人表示感谢，哥哥Joe时不时地抹抹眼泪，只有Zach，麻木的看着不断来安慰他的人，任由他们怎么说怎么做，就是没有任何反应。一直到开始往父亲的棺木上铲土，他突然跳进坑里，趴在父亲的棺木上嚎啕大哭。Joe也跟着跳下来，拼命地想拽起Zach，可是一直到Zach嗓子哭哑，他也没有起来。 

那天晚上，Zach将自己一个人反锁在房间里。父亲一直与人为善，可仅仅是因为不肯做假证就遭这等下场。Zach再也不相信上帝。他要给父亲报仇。那天晚上，他决定将灵魂出卖给魔鬼。 

在那之后的很多年，Zach凭着自己不怕死有胆识会动脑，逐渐在道上混出了一个Diavolo的名号。可他期待中长着两个角有尖尾巴的恶魔一直没有出现。他也不在意了，所谓出卖灵魂，大概也不过是一种心灵寄托。 

Zach突然惊醒，看看手机，凌晨三点。他下床给自己倒了一杯水。这是Chris离开以后的第三个夜晚，想到Chris他就再也无法入睡。Zach端着水杯打开通往阳台的门，倚着门框站着。虽然以前Chris也会突然消失，可Zach心里明白不管多久，他都会回来的。而这次……Zach不知道Chris是不是就是自己小时候召唤的那一位。扭头看着空荡荡的沙发，也不知道那个喜欢团在上面吃得满沙发都是饼干屑薯条渣的人什么时候才会再出现。 

*** 

那个人再也没有出现。 

Zach在Chris消失的这一年多里像中了什么邪。做事不计后果，打打杀杀都是自己动手，好像就担心死得不够快。Glenn家被灭门，不过本来这家人就已经被Chris吓傻，因而这并没有给Zach什么成就感。而早年杀害自己父亲的罪魁祸首，只要参与了的，一个个脑袋都被砍下来挂在了他们家的门口。 

受伤那是隔三差五就会发生的事情。有好几次连医生都关照身边人可以准备后事了，可Zach都奇迹般地挺了下来。他依然会找床伴，可都只限于一夜情。而这些一夜情对象都有一个共同的特征——蓝眼睛。Zach身边的人都清楚老大是出了什么事，可老大不说，他们也没有办法。直到有一天Zoe实在看不下去了，担忧地对Zach说：“如果你需要，我知道可以召唤魔鬼的办法。”原本正在往一个叛徒身上一刀一刀捅的Zach手抖了一下，过了半天才转过头：“你说什么？”“Diavolo，我说，我知道可以召唤Devil的办法。”什么恶魔，什么Devil，什么Diavolo，都是笑话。Zach手中的刀跌落在地上，在空荡荡的房间里格外刺耳。Zach像失了魂一样跌跌拌拌地走出满是血腥味的房间。 

像小时候一样，Zach再一次将自己反锁在房间里。这一年多里他一直有意无意地回避着那个名字。Chris，Zach甚至都不知道他姓什么，或者作为一个恶魔，他到底有没有姓氏。真是讽刺，一个魔鬼起了一个耶稣信徒的名字。Zach坐在门后的地上整整一夜没有动，他看着空荡荡的大床，空荡荡的沙发。他似乎还能闻到混合着柠檬和橄榄的香味，屋里摆设一直没有动过，唯独少了那个人。 

第二天一早，Zach收拾干净自己，换了身干净衬衫，刮了胡子，打开房间的门。Zoe似乎在门口守了一夜，看着她通红的双眼，Zach有些内疚。他走到Zoe身边，坚定地说：“告诉我那个方法。” 

*** 

六芒星，短剑，一碗鲜血。 

在这个没有月亮，人烟稀少的墓地，Zach不知道自己能不能成功，但又不论如何都要试一试。他一遍又一遍念着咒语，一遍又一遍。在他决定要放弃的时候，六芒星阵发出了刺眼的光芒，一个黑色的身影缓缓升起。 

“你是谁？凭什么把我叫出来？如果你不回答我，我就将此地撕裂成八块！” 

Zach几乎不能呼吸，泪水夺眶而出。这是他日思夜想的声音。Chris回来了。 

他伸出颤抖的手，想去触碰这个张开黑色羽翼悬浮在半空中的人。Chris闪躲了一下，Zach没有漏掉他脸上表情细微的波动。Chris缓缓睁开双眼，清澈见底的蓝眼睛里也蒙上了一层水汽。 

许久，他才开口：“你为什么要召唤我？” 

“你知道答案。” 

“不，我不知道。” 

“因为我爱你。” 

“我是恶魔。” 

“我是Diavolo。” 

“我会杀人。” 

“真巧，我也杀过不少。” 

Chris长长吸了一口气，缓缓吐出。“你现在召唤我，就得把灵魂交给我。” 

“你想要的，全部拿走，包括我的灵魂。” 

“得跟我签订契约。” 

“在哪儿签字？” 

“你疯了。” 

“没错，我早就疯了。” 

Chris低头看着Zach，Zach伸出手想捧住他的脸，这一次他没有躲开。Chris落到地面上，收起翅膀，顶着Zach的额头。“你真的想好了？” 

Zach紧紧抱住他，生怕他再次突然不见。虽然Chris看不到，可Zach依然郑重地点点头。“我想好了。” 

 

——你相信天堂吗？ 

——有你便是天堂。 

 

END 

 

其实是作者不知道在哪里插一句的后记： 

“Chris，所以说你第一次出现，真的是因为我小时候召唤你了？” 

“拉倒吧就你那乱七八糟的仪式能召唤我？” 

“那你为什么会出现在巷子里还救了我？” 

“我当时饿了，你的血看起来很好吃。” 

“……那你为什么最后没吃我？” 

“你当时还不够绝望，还不够美味。” 

“结果最后你就被我‘吃’了？” 

“……闭嘴吧Zachary！” 

真的END了


End file.
